Don't You Forget About Me
by bsinger95
Summary: AU Dotty. What happens when the team, no longer friends, is forced to spend a Saturday in detention?
1. Chapter 1

Letty's POV

Dominic fucking Toretto. Captain of the varsity football team and the biggest pain in my ass. It's because of him I have to spend my Saturday at school in detention. At least I have my best friend Vince here. Dumbass is always in detention. Getting his ass in unnecessary trouble all the time.

"Sup Letty. Glad you could join me today. Ready to make Principal Vernon cry?"

"V, when are you gonna stop getting in trouble long enough so we can actually do something on the weekends?"

"Ahh come on Let, lighten up. Word on the street is that the God almighty football star is also joining us. Should be an interesting Saturday. Don't you think?" Vince began wiggling his eyebrows at me

"Yeah, man. That asshole is the reason I'm here in the first place."

"No shit?! Baby girl, you two just need to have hot sex and get it over with."

"Shut up! You know we fucking hate each other's guts. There is no way I would ever think about Dominic Toretto in that way."

"Oh yeah sure because the sexual tension has never existed between you two." Vince's sarcasm was starting to get on my nerves.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You're so funny I forgot to laugh." I gave him my infamous death stare. He was really starting to piss me off.

"Everyone knows if he hadn't turned into an arrogant prick when we started high school you two would probably be together right now."

"Shut up Vince. I'm serious. We're not and never gonna be friends with the Torettos."

"We used to be." He looked down avoiding my gaze. Vince and I never talked about our foregoing friendship with the Torettos so when he brings it up it's because some bullshit has happened at home.

"Yeah well they decided we're not worth their time of day anymore so forget about it. Forget about them. Besides, why the hell would we want to be friends with them again anyway? Like you said, he's an arrogant prick, and Mia…well she became a stuck up bitch. She's the other reason why I have to be here."

"What happened anyway? I never got the full story from Jesse. All I know is that Sporto confronted you in the cafeteria because you did something to the prom queen."

"Forget it. I'm done talking about them. Tell me what happened at home."

"Pft. It'd be easier to tell you what didn't happen." Vince sat back in his chair and put his feet up on the library table. He tried to make it seem like it didn't bother him by crossing his arms in front of him. I know better though. He would never admit how much his screwed up family hurt him.

"That bad again?"

"Yeah, Let. Only this time the old man decided to do it after about 6 shots of liquor and about 12 beers."

"What the fuck, V?! I told you to come live with me. It's not like my parents would even notice you're there. At least then I would have someone around that would actually acknowledge my existence."

"Sorry baby girl. You still miss him?"

"Every damn day. It's not like I can do anything about it though. He's never coming back. It's no wonder my parents don't spare me a second glance. Adrian was the golden child getting a full ride to Cornell and shit."

"Parents suck. We don't need them."

Just then Brian O'Connor walked in through the doors followed by the Torettos. Brian took a seat at the table in the middle and naturally the Torretos sat at the table in the very front. Vince and I being the troublemakers, as Vernon likes to call us, we had chosen to sit in the back. Brian just smiled awkwardly at us debating whether or not he should say anything.

Mia just glared at us and flipped her hair as she turned back around. Dom on the other hand, just stared. Not at both of us though. Just me. I couldn't read his emotions. He wasn't mad or happy or anything. Pretty abnormal considering he always has something undignified to say about me followed by a glare or a cocky smirk. That was normal. Usually the four of us were always squaring off.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer!" Needless, to say I have a big mouth.

"And what? Have you break my camera with your face?"

"Oh that hurt!" I put my hand over my heart feigning how wounded I was at his words. "Gee Toretto! That was so original! I'm sure it took so much brain power to come up with that one!" Vince snickered beside me.

"Shut up, Ortiz. Maybe if you actually dressed like a girl I would take the time to actually give a fuck about talking to you, but wait, I don't." Mia smirked at me. Oh how I wanted to punch the pretty little face of hers.

"Oh you mean like all the sluts in your life including who your sister rolls with! Yeah no thanks. I actually have respect for myself. Besides, I would also need to drop my IQ about a billion to be even remotely close to wanting to talk to you." I smiled sweetly at him. Before he could say anything the principal walked in.

"Alright, enough of that! We all know why you're here today and I want to congratulate you all for being on time. Now-"

"Excuse me sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know we're in detention but I don't think my brother and I belong here."

I heard Vince snort beside me as we both looked at each other. Rolling our eyes we turned back around to face principal Vernon as he continued on completely ignoring her.

"It is now 7:06. You have exactly 8 hours and 54 minutes to think about why you are here - to ponder the error of your ways. You will not talk and you will not move from these seats. And you, Vincent, will not sleep!" He pushed V's feet off the table knocking them to the floor. "Are there any questions?"

"Yeah I got one! Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?" I tried but failed to keep my laugh from escaping.

"Ortiz! You think that's funny? You think this is cute? You think he's "bitchin," is that it?"

"Well actually sir, if I'm being honest, hell yeah! I'm gonna take a wild guess and assume that is what caused me to laugh." Vince and I high-fived.

"Since you two think you're so funny. I'll be happy to entertain you next Saturday as well, and maybe Vincent, you can get your answer." Vernon leaves the library and Vince smirks at me.

"Now that's the spirit baby girl! See? We can hang out on the weekends."

"Oh shut up! You're lucky I backed your ass up, or you'd be here all alone next week."

"Will you two shut up? I'm not getting another detention on account of you idiots!"

"Oh that's rich coming from you since you're the reason I'm here in the first place."

"Don't flatter yourself Ortiz. If you hadn't been messing with my sister in the first place then you definitely wouldn't be here."

"So the princess can't stand up for herself? What are we in the Stone Age? Besides I didn't even do anything to your beloved baby sister. Her bitches for friends messed with me first. I just finished it. What she didn't tell you was that I never touched her."

Dom looked over at Mia who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Yeah, her pretty little face is still intact isn't it? As much as you don't want to admit it, I know you know how bad I could hurt someone with a punch."

"Mia? What's going on here?"

"I have no idea what she's talking about Dom."

"Toretto, you got to be pretty fuckin stupid if you're not gonna believe baby girl. When has she ever lied to you?" Vince decided to cut in and we all could tell the gears were turning in Dom's mind.

It was silent for a while until we heard someone speak "Letty never hit Mia."

"Excuse me. What are you babbling about?" Vince turned to O'Connor.

"I was just saying, I saw the fight go down. Letty never hit Mia. Julie Tran and Stacey Reynolds started in on Letty talking about her clothes and hair. A crowd of other girls formed watching the entire thing. They were apart of Trans crew. Then Julie said something that only Mia and Letty heard because both of their eyes went wide. Letty said something to Julie about Dom and then she slapped Letty causing her head to fall to the side. Smiling, Letty just slowly turned her head back to Julie and then she punched her back. Stacey and a few other girls tried to hold Letty back so Julie could get punches in but she took them out and took Julie out. Mia was just standing there the entire time. After Letty took them out she turned to Mia ready to fight another one of Tran's girls but when she realized it was Mia she just took off. Luckily, no teachers were around. It was pretty damn amazing!"

"Then I confronted her in the cafeteria because I was told Letty was talkin shit about Mia and wanted to fight her." Dom looked up at me with an unreadable expression. "What'd Julie say to you?"

"That's none of your business!" I snapped at him. It truly was none of his business. After four years of not being my friend and all of a sudden he wanted to act like he was concerned about me. "What do you care anyway?"

"Pft. I don't. I'm just curious."

"Well stay out of it. You're not part of my life."

"Fine. Whatever!" He turned around and out of the corner of my eye I could see Mia glance at me.

"Damn Let! Three skanks at once? I'm proud to call you my best friend." Vince grabbed me around my shoulder and planted a wet one on my cheek.

"Yeah funny thing is I could have gotten suspended for that shit if they had gone to Vernon, but those idiots went to Dom instead and now I'm in detention."

"So how'd that happen anyway? You two are always at each other's throats and the teachers never care anymore because it happens so often, so how'd you both end up in detention?"

"That's none of your business!" Dom snapped at Vince and he looked like he was ready to kill Dom. If you saw us all now you wouldn't think we were ever friends. It seems like it was all in another life.

"See what happens when you decide to skip lunch to get high with Jesse and Leon in the parking lot?" I smirked at him. He rolled his eyes at me. That's when he saw it. Vernon was leaving his office.

"Hey check this out." Vince got up from his desk and walked over to the door. He looked out both ways then turned to smirk at us. Smartass. He took the screws out of the door then quickly got back to our table.

"That ain't funny! Put the screw back!" Dom and Mia started yelling at Vince

"Fix the Door!"

"Put the damn screw back in!"

"Now Vince!"

"Just shut up!"

All of a sudden we heard Vernon's voice.

"Damn it! What's going on?!" He walked in the library. "Why is that door closed? Who closed it?"

"We were all just sitting here." I said

"I think a screw fell out, sir."

"Really?! How do you suppose that happened Vince? Where is it?"

"I don't have it."

"Enough. Give me the screw."

"I don't have it sir. Screws fall out all the time. The world is an imperfect place."

"Excuse me sir. But why would anyone want to steal screw?" We were all surprised to hear Mia defend Vince.

"The door just closed." Our jaws nearly hit the floor when we heard Dom's voice

Vernon decided to put a chair up against the door to hold it open.

"The door is way too heavy sir." As soon as Vince said it, the door shut knocking the chair back into the library. We all snickered.

"Alright fine. Toretto get up here. Front and center!"

"He how come Dom gets to get up?! If he gets up we'll all get up! It'll be anarchy!"

Vernon just ignored V as he had Dom move a magazine rack in front of the door.

"That's very clever but what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career."

"Toretto! What are you doing?! Get that thing out of there! Move this out of the way! Then go sit down."

When Dom sat down we all heard him call Vernon an asshole under his breath. Vernon started to turn around and Dom flipped him off.

"You all better not cause any more trouble if I have to come in here again, I'm cracking skulls." He was always saying that dumb line and I have yet to see him do it. He can talk the talk but can't walk the walk. Pussy.

"So O'Connor what happened in the cafeteria?" Vince just couldn't let this shit go.

Brian glanced nervously at Dom and Mia to me. "Uh well….. umm"

"Just spit it out!"

"Well, since Letty was eating lunch by herself yesterday, Dom, Johnny Tran and Andrew Clark went over to her and started asking questions about Mia. Letty didn't want to engage in any conversation with them so Tran shoved her lunch tray off the table as she was about to grab a fry. Johnny then pulled her up by her arm and Letty pushed him off…"

"Hold up! You let that fucker, Johnny Tran, man handle a girl." Vince turned on Dom. I don't know why he's so upset. It's just Johnny.

"I didn't let anybody do anything to her!" Both boys stood up and were ready for a fight.

I got up and walked over to Vince ready to hold him back in case he decided to do something stupid. "V, I'm perfectly fine." Like I said it was just Johnny. I could definitely handle myself against Tran. He should know that.

"She may be a fighter but no man should ever touch a woman like that! Would you let your mom get treated that way, asshole?!" Ding. We have a winner. This was deeper than Johnny.

"Vince!" He looked at me and reluctantly sat back down. I sat next to him but he just got up and walked to the back of the library away from me. He needed to let off some steam.

"So I guess that means he doesn't want to hear the rest of the story?" I just glared at O'Connor. I got up and walked to the back but in the opposite direction V went.

This shit was getting ridiculous. If Dom hadn't tried to confront me yesterday then we wouldn't be here and we could continue living in our own worlds. I wish I could just forget about this, I wish I could forget about him and our stupid past.


	2. Chapter 2

_24 Hours Earlier_

"Shit! I'm going to be fuckin late again!" Letty quickly got out of bed after looking at her alarm clock. She had been late every single day this week and if she was late again, Vernon threatened to assign her detention this Saturday. She was definitely not, under any circumstances, planning to miss working on Tony Toretto's Charger with him. She and Vince may not be friends with the Toretto teens anymore but they sure as hell still saw Tony as their father. Fortunately, Tony felt the same.

Letty jumped in the shower and got dressed in record time. As she made her way downstairs she noticed her parents and their "friends" all passed out in the living room. Remnants of empty liquor bottles and drugs littered the living room in various places. She rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen to grab something quick to eat. She noticed the time and realized she, in fact, actually had some time today to check the mail from yesterday. God knows her parents weren't going to check the bills.

Opening her mailbox, Letty instantly noticed all the red past due stamps on the majority of the mail. "Shit!" She grabbed the mail and shuffled through it. The light, the water, the cable, and the mortgage on her house were ALL past due. "What am I going to do now?" Taking a glance at the Toretto house, Letty contemplated asking Tony for help. He always told her and Vince if they ever needed anything just to say the word. He was well aware of their home life, although he never said so, but Letty knew he did. Tony knew everything.

"No, I have to take care of this myself." Just then Letty saw Dom and Mia walk out the front door to Dom's car. She quickly turned her head away hoping they hadn't noticed her staring at their house. Knowing them, they would make fun of her saying how pathetic she was because she was probably dreaming about being a Toretto. She wasn't going to give them ammunition. She was pretending to go through the mail as she saw Dom's car drive by out of the corner of her eye. Frustrated, Letty closed her mailbox and walked to her car. She needed to get to school. This was going to be a long day.

When she got to school, Letty parked in her usual spot right between Vince's and Leon's cars. The boys were leaning on Leon's hood waiting for her. As she got out, she knew something was up when they were all smirking at her. "What did you idiots do this time?"

Vince approached Letty and slung an arm around her as he started leading her to the entrance of the school. "Morning, baby girl! It's a beautiful day isn't it?!" Letty immediately stopped and quirked her eyebrow at the boys.

"Actually no. I hate the mornings. You know that. In fact, we all hate the mornings especially when we have to be at school, so I ask again. What did you idiots do this time?" Glaring at her friends, Letty waited to hear what they had to say. It had to be good if they were unusually chipper today.

Leon took Letty from Vince's grasp and started walking again. Replacing V's arm with his own, he began to laugh. "Let's just say today should bring us some entertainment."

"Guys, I really don't have time to deal with your bullshit today. Whatever mess you _pendejos_ just got yourself into is your problem. I'm not bailing you out."

"Don't worry so much, mami. No one knows we did it." They had finally entered the school and were at their lockers.

"Somehow I doubt that. No offense but you three can never pull off anything right. Vince, when we were 10, you broke my mom's car window when we were playing baseball outside. She almost believed us when we said Johnny Tran did it but you forgot to get the baseball, with your name on it, out of the front seat after I told you to while I distracted my mom." Leon and Jesse started laughing at Vince. Letty turned to Leon. "Le, you have no room to laugh. When we were 14 you decided to place a rat in Julie Tran's locker on April Fool's day, but then had to explain to Mr. Johnson why you didn't have your science experiment, aka your rat named Johnny Tran." Jesse was the only one left laughing as the other two boys glared at him. "Jess, do I even need to remind you about the countless pranks you tried to pull on Adrian just so you could get him once, but somehow he would be one step ahead of you, pulling your own prank on you?"

The boys were quiet as Letty was the one laughing now. "While all that is true. There is no possible way we'll blow our cover on this one!" Jesse stated proudly. The three stooges stood high-fiving each other as Letty rolled her eyes and begin to walk to her first class.

"We'll see. Like I said, I'm not bailing you out."

"Have fun with Dominic in Spanish class!" Vince just had to push her buttons. Luckily for him, Letty decided not to kick his ass and just flipped him off instead. She heard them laugh at she left the almost deserted hallway.

Letty walked into homeroom laughing at the antics of her boys. Even though her home life was slowly getting worse each day, she could always count on them to make her forget, if only for a few hours. Even having the same homeroom as Dom wasn't bringing her down this morning.

Letty's Spanish teacher turned the TV on for the morning announcements.

"Good morning students of Shermer High. It's a beautiful Friday morning and…."

Letty zoned out on the stupid junior newscaster as she rattled off all the upcoming events for the new week.

"Don't forget to come out and cheer for our Varsity football team as they take on North Valley High. Of course, leading us to victory would be senior Dominic Toretto, captain and starting quarterback…" Letty rolled her eyes as all the skanks in their class started telling him how great he was. She decided to take a glance at them and she saw Dom smirk as he flirted back. However, all eyes immediately went to the screen when they heard what the trivial junior said next.

"We're all very lucky to still have Dom around considering the STDs he's exposed to especially from the school's biggest sluts like Julie Tran and Stacey Reynolds. He definitely knows how to score those TDs …" Suddenly pictures of the three were put on the screen. Underneath Dom's picture was the word man-whore, Julie's read slut, and Stacey's read whore "WAIT! NO! I didn't mean to say that! Brad! You idiot! What happened to the teleprompter?! Fix this now!" Dom's eyes were wide with rage as everyone around him was laughing. Letty almost fell out of her seat laughing at Dom's expense.

"Wow Dom. I guess I never fully understood your talent on and off the field. No wonder you always receive the award for most TDs at the football banquets" Letty couldn't help herself. Karma was a bitch.

"Shut up, Ortiz!"

"What? Why so humble now? Aren't you constantly telling your sluts how many TDs you can score during a single game?" Letty gave him a cheeky smile as the rest of the class erupted in more laughter.

"Students, that's enough! I don't know who caused this but I guarantee you Principal Vernon will find those responsible, and they will be punished." Letty sat at her desk and pondered this. Suddenly, she remembered what Vince told her only minutes before. _'Have fun with Dominic in Spanish class!' _She shook her head just as she realized who was responsible for this. V didn't say it to tease her. He actually meant for her to have fun messing with Dom on account of the little STD announcement.

Letty found her boys waiting for her before free period. "I must say I'm very impressed. I'm just gonna go with my gut feeling and assume you three pulled that stunt this morning."

"You know it girl!" Leon said and the boys smiled.

"I guess there's a reason we call you the mad scientist. Huh Jess?" Jesse looked down bashfully. He would never admit to his impending crush on Letty, but whenever she complemented him, he couldn't help but blush at her praise.

"With that being said, what do you say we ditch the rest of school and get high? It's been a pretty good day." V cut in.

"Nah man. I have a test I gotta pass today in calculus. I gotta go study. Besides, don't you boys want to relish in Dom's humiliation for the day?"

"Ahh you're right, Let. We have Lit class with Sporto and his team of meatheads next period."

"I'll see you at lunch." Letty winked at them and left to head to the library to study.

On her way to the library she just had to run into Julie and Stacey, as well as Mia. Great. Julie walked up to her and crossed her arms over her chest. "So Ortiz, I'm guessing you, like everyone in school, saw the morning announcements?"

"I did Tran, nice picture by the way." As she moved to walk around the trio, Stacey sidestepped to stop her. Letty quirked up her right eyebrow at her then looked at Julie as she began speaking again.

"Yeah, just like your yearbook picture, Ortiz. The clothes you were wearing must have looked really good on the mannequin at the Goodwill you shop at." More of Julie's crew made their way over to watch the exchange between the two girls. "So tell us, If you can't afford decent clothes or a good hair stylist, how are you ever gonna afford college next fall?" At this point Julie made it a point to lean in a bit and whisper what she had to say next. "At least Adrian was smart enough to get in. Although, he probably decided to kill himself because Cornell wouldn't nearly be far enough to get away from you." Mia and Letty's eyes went wide. Mia noticed the fists that were clenched and the look Letty had in her eyes. If she could, she would have killed the bitch for thinking she could let her brother's name just roll off her STD infected tongue, as if she knew him. Getting her emotions in check, she slowly began speaking.

"Now I know why Dom decided to dump your ass." She leaned in right next to Julie's ear and whispered so only she could hear. "Sex with you was nothing compared to making love with me…..You know…..When he gave me his virginity." Letty took a step back and a hand immediately slapped across her left cheek. Smiling in triumph, Letty slowly turned her head back forward. As soon as her smile faded she punched Julie in her fake face. She was going to need another nose job when this was over. By this time, Stacey and another girl were on Letty trying to pull her off of Julie. Letty then elbowed Stacey in her ribs and kneed her in her face. Stacey fell over in pain with a busted lip and most likely, a bruised rib. Letty then turned on the other girl as she tried to grab onto Letty's hair. She gave an uppercut to her and slammed her into the nearest wall. She turned around as Julie tried to throw some punches but Letty blocked them and gave one final punch to Julie. She would have a small cut in the corner of her eye for weeks. She didn't want to give her a black eye because then teachers would ask them questions. They were too dumb to go to Vernon themselves.

All Letty suffered with were a few cuts on her arms thanks to the acrylic nails each girl had. Still in defense mode, Letty twirled around ready for more but Mia was the only one close. She would never hit Mia. As much as she hated what she became, she could never bring herself to do it. Both girls stared at each other for a few minutes. Breathing hard, she quickly grabbed her stuff and left. Mia was left watching her ex best friend's retreating body.

After calculus it was time for lunch. Instead of meeting up with the boys she decided to go to lunch alone. She had just sat down with her food when she received a text from Jesse.

'_Vince and Le wanna get high now so we'll be out in the parking lot. Come join us. –Jess'_

'_Nah man. Didn't have much of a breakfast. Hungry as hell. Catch up with you after school. –Let'_

It wasn't a complete lie. She was hungry, but Letty didn't want Vince or Leon to see her or they would know something was up. She spent the rest of her free period thinking about Adrian and that night with Dom. No one knew about it except them and she regretted mentioning it to Julie, even if it was to shove it in her face. Because of her in depth thinking she didn't even start her math test. Luckily for her, her teacher loved her and told her she could do it as a take home test. But now all she could think about was how shitty her life was and she didn't want to talk about it.

Unfortunately, the world had other plans to make her life hell as she noticed Dom, Tran and Andrew Clark coming her way. Taking a deep breath, Letty continued to eat trying to ignore their presence.

"Hey Ortiz, what the hell did you say to my sister?!"

Wait a minute. It wasn't Johnny yelling at her for breaking Julie's nose. It was Dom. Letty looked up at Dom surprised. What the hell was he talking about? She didn't do anything to Mia. If anything, it should be Johnny yelling at her, not Dom.

"What? Are you mute now? Your smart ass has got nothing to say now? What'd you say to Mia?! Julie and Stacey told me you tried picking a fight with her after you started talking shit about her! So what'd you say?"

Letty still hadn't said anything. It was if she was in the twilight zone. What reason did Tran and Reynolds have to lie to Dom saying she wanted to fight Mia? Usually, she would use something like this to get babied by her brother or use it to suck up to Dom and get in his pants. What was that sneaky bitch up to?

Letty was still contemplating this, completely forgetting about the three jocks in front of her. She went to get a fry when Johnny Tran shoved her tray completely off the table. It knocked her out of her thoughts. The next thing she knew he was grabbing her arm and pulling her up roughly.

"Speak when you are spoken to!" Johnny spit out his words like venom.

"Dude, get the fuck off me!" Letty pushed Tran off. "I'm not a fucking dog that's gonna listen to you order me around!"

Johnny was about to lunge at her when Dom and Andrew held him back.

"What the hell is wrong with you Tran?! You don't touch a fucking girl like that!" Andrew yelled.

"Hey just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't handle this idiot!" Letty said to Andrew.

"You bitch!" Johnny screeched causing everyone in the cafeteria to turn and look their way.

"Johnny! Calm the fuck down! I never said you could put your damn hands on her!" Dom said. He looked at Letty and continued his questions now that he had her attention.

"What'd you say to Mia?"

"Look I don't know what the hell you're talking about! I never said anything to her and I definitely didn't try to start a fight with her!"

"Just tell me what you said to her! Julie told me you were talkin shit about her!"

"Like I just told you, I never said anything to her! She's a fucking liar!"

"Oh yeah and why would she lie?"

"Oh I don't know Dom, maybe to get in your pants again so she can give you more STDs!"

Johnny went after her again. This time Andrew and Dom couldn't get to him so he lunged at her. Letty saw it coming so she ducked out of the way, causing him to fall on the discarded tray of food on the floor. When he got up, Johnny tried going after her again, but Dom punched him in the face. Letty and everyone looked on with shock. No one said anything. Dominic Toretto was defending Leticia Ortiz? They must have been in the twilight zone because they definitely weren't in LA anymore.

Suddenly a teacher came over, having seen some of what happened from a distance. "Toretto! Ortiz! Principal Vernon's office! Now!"

Waiting outside Vernon's office was awkward, to say the least. Dom and Letty avoided looking at each other and both were in deep thought. Letty didn't know why Dom punched one of his best friends for her. She was the freak next door. The girl with the drunks and junkies for parents. He hadn't been her friend since freshmen year and all of a sudden he was defending her? It just didn't make sense. Suddenly, Letty was pulled from her thoughts as Vernon called for her. "Ortiz! Get in here!" Letty walked toward his office sparing a look at Dom as she closed Vernon's office door.

"Ortiz, seeing as how you weren't involved with the fight in the cafeteria I can't suspend you. However, students did say you were the cause of it in the first place…-"

"What I didn't do anything! Tran attacked me! He was the one that…-"

"That's enough! You will be assigned detention this Saturday for causing this fight, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll find comfort in knowing your pal Vincent will be joining you due to the video announcements this morning."

"What?! How do you know it was him?! Where's your proof?!"

"It doesn't matter if I have proof or not. I can assign detention to whomever I want. It's one of the perks of the job. One more outburst from you and I'll suspend you and you won't graduate! Understood?!"

Letty couldn't believe what she was hearing! What a fucking asshole! Nevertheless, she nodded her head.

"Good! You may go." He stood up and opened the door for her. "Toretto! Get in here!" As Letty left the office she turned and saw Dom looking at her from Vernon's doorway. She glared at him then turned and left. Great because of Dominic fucking Toretto she now had Saturday detention. There was no way she was going to be able to work on Tony's Charger with him now. Just fucking perfect!


End file.
